


Hina Darling

by GaleWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Romantic Fluff, Spent literally half an hour researching japanese donuts for this, The grumpy one and the sunshine one, sapphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: Sakura has some feelings and needs to share them with the one who matters most
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Hina Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Featuring Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina (known as 'Hina'). Two classmates at Hope's Peak Academy and characters in the first Danganronpa game. There are no spoilers for the game aside from their connection, this is pretty much just donutcentric fluff.

Sakura was not, she thought, a lonely woman, but she was used to being a solitary one. She spent most of her time working out in the family dojo or competing in tournaments, which meant she spent a lot of time near people or fighting people, but rarely had much need to communicate with them. Her father was a man of few words, they existed in comfortable silence most of the time. Her rival and former partner Kenshiro had talked more, but they had engaged more passionately than anything else, fighting whether with words or physically, their entire relationship framed by their competition.

Hina was different.

Hina would work out with her and spar with her quite eagerly and capably, but she had a love of talking, laughing, and smiling. She understood and accepted Sakura’s silent intensity, but she did not let that stop her from going on and on. At first, Sakura had found it grating, but the longer they spent together, the more she loved the joyful chatter, having her dearest friend give a running commentary on what she was doing or thinking or whatever else came to her mind. It was strangely soothing. 

Hina was strangely soothing, all bubbles and energy, but never in a way that felt aggressive or pushy. She was an athlete above all, and she took competition seriously, but she had a strange knack for not considering her competitor her enemy. Even when Hina was actively punching her in the face or getting pinned down by her, she took it all in good humor and never let it distract her from their friendship.

At some point, they’d become inseparable. At some point after that, Sakura became painfully aware of the true strength of her feelings for her friend. She had never anticipated developing feelings for another woman, but all she’d ever truly been attracted to was strength and competence, and those were not exclusive to any particular gender.

But how to approach it? She had never had any particular need to express her emotions verbally, but asking someone on a date was not something that could be done through body language or a particularly expressive sparring match. Her actions could assist, but she would have to express her feelings toward Hina out loud to be sure she was understood. Hina was the type who preferred to deal with things head on, Sakura was certain she would prefer an honest verbal confession.

That didn’t mean, however, that she couldn’t use gestures and actions as emphasis. It would perhaps be a more effective way to communicate her affection if the confession was accompanied by an act of romantic intention. Flowers were, of course, the traditional options, but Hina didn’t care much for flowers. Sweets were also fairly traditional, and Hina did love those. In fact, her favorite thing in the world was donuts. Any donuts at all

Sakura could purchase a box for her as a gift. To show Hina that she brought as much joy to her as donuts did for Hina. Romantic gestures were not her strong suit, but she thought this would be a pretty safe bet. The one thing that always made Hina happy was donuts.

Never willing to back down from a challenge, even one she set herself, the very next day she woke up extra early. She wanted to have time to select donuts after her workout, before class. She knew from Hina’s frequent delight that the bakery down the block from the Metro station nearest the school put out a fresh batch of donuts roughly half an hour before class, right before the two girls met up in the morning. 

She had never bought anything there herself, only having been there with Hina a few times while she ordered. Donuts weren’t something she ever really ate, and the shop did not sell protein drinks. She frowned at the case, trying to remember which donuts Hina had loved the best.    
  
The ones with the pink icing and the rainbow sprinkles caught her eye as something she knew she’d seen Hina eat frequently, as was one with chocolate icing and a cream filling, the one with the deep brown icing, and an oddly flower shaped one covered in a thick glaze. Frowning more at the rest, she considered stopping there, but she knew Hina usually got at least six, and so she would do the same. After a lot of staring at the case, she chose a brilliant green matcha donut and a chocolate donut with strawberry icing. This took an embarrassing fifteen minutes, leaving Sakura racing to meet Hina, a box of donuts carefully balanced in one hand to make sure they weren’t harmed by her speed.

Hina had arrived before her, but she sighed in relief when she saw she wasn’t late as she walked over. “Hello, Hina.”   
  
Hina turned, smiling, then lit up. “Oh my god, you brought donuts, Sakura!”

Sakura glanced at the box in her hand and nodded. “I did, yes. I thought you would like them.”

“I’m sure I will!” Hina bounced excitedly

“I uh… wanted to talk to you about something.” She told Hina, her natural stoicism hiding her nerves.

Hina nodded, reaching for the donuts. “We can talk while we eat, put them down!”

Sakura laughed and set them down, watching Hina immediately retrieve one (the chocolate strawberry one she hadn’t been sure of, Sakura noted with pride). “Hina, I… well, no one has ever been as important to me as you.”

She smiled, swallowing her bite of donut to hug Sakura with her free arm. “Aw, you’re my best friend too.”   
  
Sakura sighed. “What I wanted to say, is that I would like to be your girlfriend instead.”

Hina stopped eating her donut to stare at Sakura for a long moment that made the larger woman’s heart stop. “You mean it?” She asked finally in a squeaky emotional voice.

“I do, yes.” Sakura replied hesitantly. “Maybe I could take you to dinner sometime?”

“Aw, you bought the donuts to butter me up, didn’t you?” Hina asked delightedly. “You didn’t have to. I would’ve said yes either way.”

“Well, I thought it would be polite to bring you something.” Sakura replied, then looked over at Hina. “Did you just say yes?”

Hina giggled. “I did, yes. I was hoping you’d ask soon.”

“I… That’s wonderful.” Sakura beamed at her and scooped her up delightedly. “Thank you.”


End file.
